


Pound Puppy

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [6]
Category: Southland
Genre: Non-sexual, Other, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x4. Bryant is reminded how much he misses his dog so he takes pup to check out the local pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound Puppy

“Come on Sammy, isn’t this one just so cute?” He knew that Ben knew he found the cutesy “baby voice” annoying. Even if he did almost want to use it himself since his pup looked every bit as cute as the young Golden Retriever, which he had to admit was very adorable, and would normally tell Ben to cut it out.

But he didn’t, he couldn’t, answer his partner. It was taking everything he had not to comment on that way Ben was greeting the golden dog. His human pup was on all fours, nose right up to the bars of the enclosure letting the dog pup come up to him and sniff, touch nose to nose.

He lost it when the retriever let out a playful bark and he heard Ben woof back at the dog, really woof woofed and he just couldn’t hold any more, “Yeah you both are. I really should look at those collars and tags on the way out, make sure I can get both my pup and dog a matching set,” he said laughing, reaching down to ruffle his pup’s hair, loving the way the short cropped hair felt in his hand for the long moment he knew it would take for Ben to come up from pup-space.

“Matching?” He watched as Ben’s face went from puzzled to excited, and a hand went to his neck-right where he really wanted to see a tag with his name, number and address-before shifting to slightly panicked as the junior officer jumped up, casting his eyes around the corridor but Bryant knew it was empty save for them and a half dozen canines. “Sammy!”

“Don’t worry, No one saw anything” he said, still laughing and smiling on the inside. He was thrilled that Ben had been able let go in public and with no prompting. He didn’t care that it was just a nose touch and a woof.

“Do something next time,” Yeah, say good boy, he thought as he slung an arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“I did do something,” and the way you didn’t stop me means you liked it and trusted me to know it was okay pup, “Now let’s go talk to some folks and find out what it all it takes to adopted from this place,” His pup was growing into himself. Maybe it was a good time to get himself a dog, or himself and his pup a dog; he amended his thoughts as he looked over at the sign by the dog’s enclosure, A Thunder to go with his Sparky maybe.

***

The small Golden Retriever looked so happy and playful as he watched the dog bob it’s head and wag his tail, “Come on Sammy, isn’t this one just so cute,” he just wanted to be taken home with the pet the moment he felt the cool tip of the dogs nose touch his. Then they could play together and he bet he could out race the dog if he really tried, and he knew he could beat him in tug of war with their trainer and it would be fun to wrestle-

“Yeah you both are. I really should look at those collars and tags on the way out, make sure I can get both my pup and dog a matching set.” Of course we both are, does this mean I have to share petting time he thought as he leaned into his trainer’s hand, feeling sorry that the dog couldn’t feel the same thing, not until he got…Had Bryant said collar?

“Matching?” A collar? Around his neck? Meaning Bryant was going to keep him, and wanted everyone to always…Fuck! In public, I’m on the floor like a dog where anyone-who’s around. “Sammy!” he hissed wanting to go on, to demand why his partner hadn’t say something.

“Don’t worry, No one saw anything.” Okay, he’s right; no one had seen him being a puppy. Just Bryant and Thunder. It was okay. Sammy wouldn’t let him make a fool of himself, he wouldn’t…but still. 

“Do something next time,” He got lucky this time but this was private, he wasn’t ready for anyone else to know. He didn’t think he ever would be. Well maybe the dog; a dog that looked so lonely. He needs a playmate. Maybe they both did.

“I did do something,” So not what I meant, he thought as he let Bryant pull him close and start for the door. “Now let’s go talk to some folks and find out what it all it takes to adopted from this place.” Yeah. Let’s do that.


End file.
